


Not the Worst   Surprise

by Batalons_butt



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom!Jacob Batalon, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Tom Holland, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batalons_butt/pseuds/Batalons_butt
Summary: Harrison Osterfield just wanted to eat his chips... He got distracted.





	Not the Worst   Surprise

Not the Worst Surprise 

Harrison Osterfield grinned as he exited his car. It had been a long day and the young man just wanted to sit down. He licked his lips as he opened the paper bag in his hands and got a waft of his chips. He had been waiting all week for those chips and he was glad to finally get time to eat them. Harrison locked his car and slowly began to make his way to Tom Holland's trailer. 

Harrison knocked the door twice, but there was no reply. Usually, Tom would grunt something at him, so, curiously, Harrison opened the door. "Hello?" he called. There was no response. Harrison slowly made his way to the bedroom, where he heard a moan. "Hello?" he repeated, opening the door. 

Harrison did a double-take when he was met with the sight of Tom Holland, his best friend, down on his knees, wearing boxers and an old, white T-shirt. Tom's hair was a mess and he was clearly very sweaty, but what stood out even more was that he had his mouth wrapped around Jacob Batalon's throbbing dick. Harrison bit his lip when he realised that he too was hard. "Afternoon Haz," muttered Jacob conversationally, as if he was not in the middle of being blown by Tom.

"Um...hi," murmured Harrison, his dick only throbbing harder as Tom studied him, his brown eyes wide. "I-i should go," Harrison spluttered out. 

"Seriously, buddy?" sighed Jacob. "You want to miss the fun?" 

"It um... It seems you're already enjoying the um... Fun," muttered Harrison uncomfortably. Jacob laughed and pushed Tom off his dick. Tom pouted, but leaned back on his knees and stared up at Jacob. Harrison bit his lip as he imagined Tom's wet mouth around his own weeping member. He felt a little precum leak into his own boxers, but only hoped that the others could not see it. "Do you want to get fucked?" Jacob asked in a husky tone. 

"Please," begged Tom, in a whiny voice that Harrison had never heard before. 

"Do you deserve my cock?" Jacob asked, his eyes on Harrison, who shuddered. Tom bowed his head. "No, sir." he replied. 

"Why don't you tell Harrison why you don't deserve my cock?" Jacob sighed. Tom nodded and turned around, so he was facing his very aroused best friend. Harrison bit his lip and Tom grinned cheekily at him. "I forgot about my plug," he murmured. "I'm supposed to wear it all day, but I forgot after putting the suit on." 

"P-plug?" Harrison rasped out, feeling more precum drip from his cock. 

"Show Haz your plug!" Jacob barked. 

Harrison's eyes widened as Tom pulled down his boxers. Placed perfectly between his rump cheeks was a red butt plug that contrasted against the man's pale skin well. "Why were you supposed to wear the plug, Tom?" Jacob asked huskily. 

"It was my punishment," Tom replied, staring at Harrison's obvious erection. 

"P-punishment?" Harrison questioned. Tom nodded.

"I fucked myself last night," he whispered. "And I wasn't supposed to." 

"So, now you need to be punished again," murmured Jacob, walking over to the man and forcing his dick back into his mouth, between those glorious, pink lips. Harrison watched in awe as Tom sucked on Jacob's cock, his eyes never leaving his best friend. "He needs a spanking," announced Jacob, gesturing to Tom.

"You spank him?" Harrison asked. 

"Yes," Jacob replied. "But tonight, I want you to." 

"M-me?" Harrison questioned. "Why?" Jacob glanced down at Tom and gripped his brown locks, forcing the man to take his entire penis down his mouth. "He needs to be punished," Jacob shrugged. "Don't act like it doesn't turn you on, Haz." 

Unfortunately, Jacob was right. Harrison's dick was alive in his pants and he felt painfully hard. Harrison only nodded as Jacob forced Tom from his dick. "Get the beads," he barked at Tom. Tom nodded and sprinted into the shower as Jacob stripped off. Harrison stared at the wall, until Jacob gestured for him to sit on the bed beside him. 

Tom returned naked. The plug was still between his cheeks and his cock was throbbing, leaking balls of precum, but he did not complain. Harrison studied him with eager eyes as Tom knelt at Jacob's feet. "Turn around," Jacob barked. Tom nodded and turned around, waving his ass at Harrison and Jacob. Jacob mercilessly pulled the plug out from between his ass cheeks, causing Tom to wail. "That's hot," murmured Harrison. Jacob nodded. "Beads," he spat. Tom nodded and handed him a set of blue anal beads, all about the size of a conker. Jacob forced three into the other man's hole, before slapping his ass playfully. "Remove Harrison's jeans," he ordered. Tom nodded and immediately began to pull down the zip of Harrison's clothing.

Once the jeans were discarded, Tom eagerly positioned himself over Harrison's lap. He rubbed himself against Harrison's own hard dick, before looking over his shoulder at Jacob. "He needs fifty," he told Harrison, who nodded. Harrison raised his hand and brought it down in Tom's ass. Tom narrowed his eyes as Jacob pulled on the beads. Harrison brought his hand down again. 

By the fiftieth hit, tom was a mess. He was openly sobbing and begging to be fucked. "Please f-fuck me," he wailed. "I need i-it. I need to be full." Jacob sighed and forced his cock into Tom's mouth. Tom sighed as Harrison played with the beads in his ass. Jacob chuckled. "Pull them out," he sighed. Harrison nodded and pulled the beads out of Toms stretched hole. Harrison heard Tom release Jacobs dick with a *pop* as he was thrown onto the bed. "Beg him," Jacob snarled. Tom turned to Harrison. "Please- pl-please Haz," he sobbed. "I need it, I need you. Fuck me, fuck me hard. I'll b-be good. I-i swear it." Harrison glanced over at Jacob, who nodded. 

It was a bizarre moment for Harrison, having his cock ridden by his best friend, but he wasn't complaining. Tom was riding him with enthusiasm, his own cock be damned, while he sucked on Jacob's dick. Harrison moaned whenever Tom forced back onto his cock, reminding him of the warmth of his tight hole, but Tom himself seemed to be enjoying it more than Jacob or Harrison. "He's a slut, really," sighed Jacob, tapping Toms face. "I can tell," murmured Harrison. 

Jacob came first. He shot his load down Tom's throat and pushed the man's face into his pubic hair. Harrison moaned as Tom continued to ride him, quicker now. "He can't come until you do," Jacob told him. Harrison sighed. Normally, he wanted to make sure that his partner had finished before he did, but the longer he dragged it out, the longer it would take for Tom to be able to release, so he sighed. "Shoot it on his face," muttered Jacob. "He's a slut for that." Harrison nodded and forced Tom off his dick. Jacob slapped the brunettes face and he turned around, offering his abused cheek to Harrison. Harrison pulled his cock thrice in quick succession before letting go. He moaned, letting his head hang back and his eyes roll as his spunk hit Toms face. "Thank-you," Tom whispered. Harrison nodded. Tom allowed Jacob's hand to wander to his balls for a few seconds, before groaning and releasing his cum over his own legs. 

The trio lay there, covered in their own sweat and spunk, until Jacob yawned. "Ok there?" he asked Tom, who shrugged. Tom buried his head into Harrison's chest and sighed. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked. Tom sighed again, as Harrison attempted to tuck his cock into his boxers. "I miss being full," Tom murmured sleepily. Harrison couldn't hold back a chuckle as Tom grinned. 

Harrison was prepared to go to sleep there and then, but he was disturbed by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Jacob groaned and picked up his clothes from the floor. Harrison retrieved his jeans and opened the door, to reveal a soaking Jon Watts. "We need you on set," he sighed. "Re shoots." Harrison nodded as the director ran off. Harrison glanced longingly at his now cold chips, before strolling to the bedroom. Both Jacob and Tom were now fully dressed and talking quietly to one another. "We've got to go to set," Harrison announced. 

"Shit," muttered Jacob, and he pushed past Harrison and out of the trailer. Harrison smiled nervously as Tom followed suit. "You okay?" Tom asked, as they neared the studio. "Y-yeah, yeah," Harrison replied, his voice higher than he would have liked it to be. "Can you keep a secret?" Tom asked. Harrison gulped.

"Of course man, anything," he responded, expecting to know than answer. He assumed tom did not want any reminders of their blessed half an hour. Harrison did not say this as his best friend grinned. "I've got the plug in," Tom murmured, before strolling towards Jon. Harrison widened his eyes, before following his friend, his eyes dropping to study Tom's ass. "Surprised?" Jacob asked from behind him. 

"Surprised about what?" Harrison inquired.

"How slutty our angel is," sighed Jacob. Harrison chuckled.

"Yeah, a little," he sighed. "But it's not the worst surprise."

"No, my friend it is not," sighed Jacob, walking to meet Tom and Jon.

Harrison stood in the rain, his mind replaying what had happened that evening and decided that there was no way on earth that he would let that be a one time thing.


End file.
